Pay Attention
by xpiester333x
Summary: Sanji and Kitetsu share similar feelings about a certain green-haired swordsman. Now if only they could get that idiot to realize the things he's been neglecting.


Zoro could feel the cook's eyes on him as he lifted the weight bar over his head. He'd been defiantly ignoring the feel of that gaze for almost an hour now, though it had managed to distract him enough for him to lose count of how many reps he had done. Judging by the burn in his arms it had to be somewhere near eight-hundred. He might keep going though, if the cook didn't leave soon.

Whatever the cook wanted, he was waiting patiently for it. Sanji had been watching him for the past hour, and he certainly didn't seem inclined to leave anytime soon. Zoro turned his head slightly, enough to see the cook seated on the bench that surrounded the room. He looked completely comfortable and at ease, reclined back with his legs crossed at the knee. He was practically _leering _at Zoro, and when he noticed Zoro looking at him he pulled the cigarette from his lips and gave him a small mischievous smile.

Zoro turned his head back quickly. That shitty cook was lucky Zoro was holding several tons of weight at the moment. If he weren't he would have already sliced through the bastards fancy clothing. There was nothing that princess hated more than when Zoro ruined his clothes. As much as he wanted to ruin that curly-brow's day, however, he was currently in the middle of training and he refused to let that smug bastard distract him from his routine. If he lost his temper, Sanji won, so for now he took several deep breaths to calm himself and continued the steady lifting rhythms with his weights.

It was quiet between them, as it had been for the last hour. With the exception of Zoro's occasional strained grunt and the huffing of air as he lifted each time, they sat in complete silence. Even the usual ruckus of the crew from below seemed abnormally subdued today, and Zoro wondered what the cook had done to keep their nakama that quiet.

Zoro's arms were beginning to quake with the strain of lifting the bar each time, and he knew his training should be over now, but the cook was still there, smoking quietly and watching Zoro intently.

Zoro heard Sanji move before he saw him out of the corner of his eyes. He tensed momentarily, thinking the shit cook was coming towards him and expecting an attack. However the cook changed directions and, for the first time since he'd arrived, his eyes finally left Zoro.

However what he had set his eyes on instead was not any better.

"Don't touch those!" Zoro growled, setting the weight aside and fixing his angry glare on the cook.

"I'm not touching anything," Sanji replied, slipping his hands into his pockets as he bent to examine the swords better. "I'm just looking."

Zoro watched the cook uneasily as the other man examined his swords. It was unsettling to have the bastard so near his weapons, and yet somehow he felt a sense of flattery at how closely Sanji was looking at each one. To Zoro, his swords were more than just tools of his trade; they were allies in his quest, faithful comrades in battle, and the key to his dream. What was a swordsman without his swords after all?

To have Sanji paying them such close attention brought Zoro sense of pride. The cook was one of his nakama, whatever else Zoro may think of him, and the sight of his nakama paying respects to his swords never ceased to amaze him.

Zoro watched warily as Sanji pulled one hand from his pocket and trailed a finger up Wado's snow white hilt. He opened his mouth to protest (hadn't he just said not to touch?) but the look on Sanji's face stopped him.

A soft smile pulled at the cook's lips as his fingers treaded softly over the bright and clean ito. He removed his hand, straightening long enough to flick his cigarette out of the open window before turning back to the sword.

"My lady," He said, bowing.

Zoro's eyebrows shot up. Not only was Sanji paying attention to his swords, he was talking them? Treating them with respect? The smile he wore was one of endearment that he shared very rarely.

The cook moved on to Shuusui, inspecting the blade with some intrigue, but not moving his hand to touch. Instead, after contemplating for a moment, Sanji bowed before the sword. Not the kind of charming, polite bow he'd given to Wado; Sanji's bow now was formal and stiff, one of true respect.

Zoro watched, amazed. He'd never seen Sanji bow so formally before. To see him bow in such a manner to a sword, _Zoro's sword_, did something so Zoro's insides. Shuusui was a master blade, carefully crafted and wielded only by true masters. Winning over Shuusui had been a challenge for Zoro; being touched by someone who wasn't a swordsman would be an insult.

But Sanji seemed to know that, and to respect it. After holding his bow for a few seconds, he stood up and moved on to the last sword in the group. Zoro saw Sanji's hand moved from his pocket again, but this time he had to stop him.

"Cook," Zoro warned. "Don't touch him. You could get hurt."

Sanji seemed to consider that seriously for a moment before turning back to the sword. Disregarding Zoro's warning, he reached out. Zoro didn't stop him this time, he'd let the cook learn his lesson the hard way. If the idiot lost a couple of fingers from his precious hands then so be it, he couldn't say Zoro hadn't tried to warn him.

Sanji's fingers settled against the top of Kitetsu's hilt. Almost as soon as they had made contact, however, they were jerked away as if they'd come into contact with something hot. Kitetsu tipped, sliding from where he was leaning and clattering to the floor.

"I warned you," Zoro said as Sanji examined his jolted fingers.

Sanji shot him a glare and knelt down next to the fallen sword. There was a long pause, Sanji didn't move and Zoro only looked on curiously, watching what the cook would do next.

Kitetsu was known as a cursed blade, and as a result he always seemed to have a bad temper. Aside from Zoro, no one could touch him without risking injury or death. Of course Zoro knew all of this, but he'd never bothered to tell his crew. He normally wouldn't have to tell them; there was an unspoken rule about touching each other's prized possessions without permission. No one ever handled Luffy's hat unless he allowed them too. The cook and the sea witch herself were the only one's allowed to touch the mikan trees. No one played with Franky's tools except for Usopp (under Franky's guidance). Usopp's inventions were under lock and key. No one fiddled with Brook's instruments or touched Robin's books or Chopper's medical supplies, and no one ever messed with the cook's galley upon threat of death.

Zoro's swords were the only possessions he owned that he'd prefer the others not to touch. It wasn't that he didn't trust his nakama, it was just that they were so important to him. So telling the others about Kitetsu's curse hadn't even crossed his mind until the moment Sanji had touched the hilt of the katana.

Zoro watched as Sanji seemed to observe the sword very closely before reaching out and picking up the fallen blade. Zoro expected the same thing to happen, for Sanji to be zapped away from the sword. However Sanji's hands gently gripped Kitetsu's saya, lifting the blade from the ground and pulling it closer to him. His face betrayed no signs of strain or pain, and as far as Zoro could tell Sanji was unaffected by the sword this time.

"Zoro," Sanji spoke, his voice low, quiet, and _dangerous. _The cook turned to face him, sword still cradled in Sanji's arms. "You haven't been a very good master."

Zoro raised one eyebrow, confused as to what the cook had been talking about.

"He and I want the same thing," Sanji smirked, lifting Kitetsu a little to indicate who he was talking about. "But even though he's so much closer to you than I am, it seems he feels he has even less of a chance than I do."

Zoro's confusion only grew more evident on his face. He had no idea what the cook was talking about any more, and he wondered if the idiot had finally lost his mind.

Sanji noticed this and clicked his tongue. "He's right, you _are _an oblivious fool."

Zoro's expression fell into a scowl. To hear the cook call him names was one thing, but for the idiot to act as if they had come from his sword? Zoro had had enough.

"Shut up," Zoro growled. "Shouldn't you be down there, wooing the ladies and feeding the idiots?" Zoro jerked his head towards the hatch, hoping the cook would catch his hint and leave.

No such luck though. "I think I'm right where I need to be at the moment," Sanji smirked, standing up again and gently placing Kitetsu onto the bench. Despite the cold and antagonistic attitude he was giving Zoro, he handled the sword gently, almost lovingly as he set it down and turned to face Zoro once more.

"But it seems I'm going to have to prove it to you," Sanji finished, loosening his tie the way he did when he was ready for a fight.

Zoro eyed his swords behind the cook. Without them he was at a disadvantage. Sanji's legs were powerful on their own, enough so that even unarmed the cook was a deadly force. Zoro didn't want to know how those legs would feel if they came into contact with his body. He could try and fight the cook off by hand, but he would lose.

Zoro lunged forward, hoping to startle the cook out of the way with a direct attack. If he could get to his swords he would stand a fair chance at taking down the cook.

Sanji did move, but not because he was startled. He side stepped Zoro's frontal attack with ease and managed to catch Zoro at the ankle with one foot. With a sharp jerk, Sanji stole Zoro's leg out from under him, sending him sprawling face first onto the bench.

Zoro landed in an ungraceful sprawl, taking down Wado and Shuusui as he tumbled, but at least he'd reached his goal. Zoro smirked; the cook was an idiot for letting him get to his weapons so easily. That bastard didn't stand a chance against him armed. He was in for it now.

Sanji didn't seem bothered by the fact that Zoro could now get to his weapons. In fact he looked a little bored, and took out another cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply as the smoke filled his lungs. Zoro's smirk widened. This bastard was looking down on him, but Zoro would show him exactly where that kind of attitude would get him.

Zoro scooped up Wado and Shuusui first since they were closest to him. The cook made no move to stop him as he unsheathed them both, setting their saya aside until this was finished. Zoro straightened, standing up and ready to square off with the cook. Still Sanji made no move to attack him, and showed no sign of being interested in a fight at all anymore.

"You're missing one," Sanji gestured to the sword behind Zoro, a smug smile spreading over his passive features. Kitetsu lay just a few steps behind him on the bench. He refused to take his eyes off the cook though. The bastard was planning something, that much was certain, and Zoro wasn't going to let him go through with his plans if he could help it.

Still with the cook standing by and unmoving, Zoro decided it safe to attempt to get Kitetsu. He wasn't stupid enough to take his eyes from or turn his back to Sanji. Instead he backed up slowly, carefully, as if he were trying not to spook a wild animal.

Sanji watched as Zoro backed away from him, stopping beside Kitetsu on the bench. He watched as Zoro lowered himself carefully, eyes still trained on Sanji. Sanji wanted to laugh. The idiot was so on edge at the moment it was hilarious. And pointless, since Sanji had already won this battle. It was going just a matter of time before the swordsman realized it too.

Zoro's hand came into contact with the sword for less than a second before being snatched away again. The shock and surprise on Zoro's face was more than a little amusing but Sanji suppressed his chuckles as he watched the shit swordsman take his eyes off his opponent for the first time ever.

Zoro didn't understand what had happened. White hot pain had lanced through his fingers, leaving a burning trail of fire in their wake. His fingers still ached from the sensation, and he flexed his hand experimentally a couple of times to be sure it was still relatively unharmed. He moved his surprised gaze from his hand and down to the sword on the bench.

This distraction had been a mistake. He took his eyes off the cook for only a moment but that was all the bastard needed to take advantage of the moment. He moved quickly, his pace almost blindingly fast as he approached the swordsman and aimed a kick in man's direction. His leg swung out, catching Zoro in the wrist and breaking the hold he had on his other swords, the fell from his hands with a clatter, and Zoro opened his mouth to protest their mistreatment when another kick snagged the back of his knees and sent him sprawling out on his back.

Sanji didn't waste a second in cornering Zoro, sinking to his knees and straddling the swordsman's waist, using his powerful thigh to render Zoro's lower half useless to him. In upper body strength however, Zoro knew he held the advantage. When Sanji's thin and delicate hands gripped at his wrists, Zoro easily struggled against their grip.

Unfortunately for him, Sanji was a quick thinker. Taking both the swordsman's wrists in one hand for a moment he used his free hand to tug his tie from his neck. Zoro fought harder when he realized exactly what Sanji was planning, but Sanji was one step ahead of him already. He worked the tie through a gap in the metal of the work out bench Zoro had so inconveniently fallen near too. Once the tie was looped through the metal Sanji secured either end to one of Zoro's wrists.

He pulled back, admiring his handiwork. Zoro's arms bulged as he strained against the restraining fabric, but all he got for his efforts was the sore feeling of fabric digging into his flesh.

"It's not the kind of material that would rip so easily, shitty-marimo," Sanji commented with a smirk.

Zoro shot a glare at him but Sanji ignored it. Instead Sanji reached behind him, plucking up the sword Zoro had just tried (without success) to pick up. Sanji however, did not flinch away this time. Kitetsu seemed content to allow the cook to touch him. Zoro watched in horror as Sanji presented the sword in his hands.

"You and I need to have a talk, Marimo," Sanji said. "Why do you think I can touch your sword, but you can't?"

"Because he's an asshole," Zoro ground out around clenched teeth.

Sanji tutted, gently tapping the hilt of the sword against Zoro's side. Again the feeling of sharp, burning pain jolted him, and he couldn't help the cry of shock.

"That's not very nice," Sanji reprimanded, pulling the sword away from Zoro and holding it close again. "No wonder poor Kitetsu is so unhappy with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Zoro ground out. He struggled against his bindings and flailed his legs around, hoping to find purchase on the wooden floor to be able to throw the grinning Cook off of him. It was no use though; Sanji's weight combined with the muscles in those powerful legs that tightened against Zoro's sides with every struggling movement gave him no chance to fight back.

"I'm talking," Sanji replied calmly, with a level voice undisturbed by the swordsman's struggle. "About the fact that you have been a very neglectful swordmaster."

Zoro glared up at him and watched as Sanji pulled Kitetsu from his saya. Zoro would be lying if he said Sanji didn't paint a beautiful picture above him. The confident smile on his face was a tad bit sadistic looking. He pulled the sword out from its sheath slowly, and the light bounced off the blade and reflected into one blue eye that glimmered mischievously as it looked down at Zoro.

Something about Sanji with Kitetsu in his hands was so unbelievably _beautiful_ it made the breath catch in Zoro's throat; something Sanji didn't miss if his widening smile was anything to go by. Zoro quickly tore his eyes from the vision above him, settling a scowl onto his face to hide his lapse in sanity.

"Who are you admiring up here?" Sanji asked curiously.

Zoro turned to face him again, though he was careful to keep the anger on his face this time. Sanji had set Kitetsu's saya aside on the bench next to them. He held the sword steadily in one hand while the other one traced the delicate pattern of the unique hamon on the blade. Sanji's eye left Zoro for a moment, moving to take a closer look at the blade, following the pattern from hilt to tip.

"He's beautiful," Sanji breathed, and although he said the words out loud, Zoro got the feeling they weren't really for him to hear.

"You should be careful, Cook," Zoro warned. He knew Kitetsu, knew how much he thirsted for blood, especially the blood of the strong. Sanji was undeniably strong; Zoro didn't need the legs pinning him down to know that. "He likes blood."

Sanji's eyes tore from the sword and looked down at Zoro with the kind of face he'd wear if Zoro insulted his mother. Before Zoro could register the action, Sanji pressed the flat of the blade against Zoro's side once again.

Without the saya to cover it, the pain of the jolt Kitetsu gave him was much worse. Intense pain stole the breath from Zoro's lungs and paralyzed his muscles, consuming every sense and leaving him at the mercy of the pain being inflicted on him.

"I'm not the one that should be careful idiot," Sanji replied, finally pulling the sword away from Zoro's skin.

Zoro couldn't come up with a decent comeback for that. He lay panting, desperately trying to recover his stolen breath, and willing away the lingering burn of pain.

"Did that hurt?" Sanji asked with a knowing smirk. The bastard was toying with him; Zoro could practically feel the glee rolling off of Sanji. And Kitetsu…well Kitetsu seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Zoro had been surprised the sword had let Sanji handle him, he'd never shown interest in anyone else before, beyond his usual desire to kill them. At the moment though, Kitetsu seemed to be deliriously happy to go along with what Sanji had in mind. They'd formed an alliance of sorts and now Zoro was really in trouble.

Zoro still couldn't figure out _why_ this was happening. Sure he and the cook fought plenty and Sanji lost his temper more times than Zoro cared to keep track of, but he'd never detected any actual malice from the cook. They were nakama, after all, no matter how they chose to express their bond. Even now Sanji didn't seem to have any intent in really harming Zoro. He was grinning wickedly down at the swordsman, absent mindedly tracing his fingers up and down Kitetsu's blade. He looked amused by the predicament he'd put Zoro in, and a sadistic sense of satisfaction was gleaming in his eye, but he still didn't seem deadly. There was no intent to kill there in the one visible blue eye.

Sanji slid himself down from Zoro's waist and settled onto his hips instead. The feeling of those strong legs moving down his body was embarrassingly enjoyable and Zoro tried hard to ignore the pleasant tingling feeling left behind where Sanji's body had touched his.

"Now," Sanji spoke. "Have you figured out what you did wrong?" The smile he wore promised something bad for Zoro if he answered incorrectly.

Unfortunately Zoro still had no idea what was going on. He had no idea why the cook had attacked him and tied him up; he had no idea why Kitetsu was acting out against him, or why the sword suddenly seemed to be on Sanji's side. He was completely lost.

"That's a shame," Sanji said seeming to read the confusion in Zoro's eyes. The widening smile on his face didn't agree with the words he'd spoken. "I guess I'll have to give you another clue."

Without further warning, Sanji smacked the side of Kitetsu's blade against the top of Zoro's chest, close to his collar bone. The contact was brief, but it didn't spare Zoro that sharp pain. His body jolted against his will, jerking in reaction to the sudden shooting pain. The contact was brief however, and the pain didn't linger long.

"Can you tell yet?" Sanji asked, hitting Zoro again in the ribs. Again Zoro body betrayed him, jerking against the pain.

Zoro panted. He was sweating, and his body felt more exhausted than it did after a rigorous work out. His muscles trembled and ached from the strain of fighting against his bonds, and his wrists were raw from the rubbing of Sanji's silk tie against his flesh.

"Zoro…" Sanji sighed, looking disappointed at the swordsman's lack of comprehension. "Can't you feel anything, you thick skulled marimo?"

Zoro could feel something alright. His body burned where the sword had touched him. His arms ached from their position, and his legs were starting to grow numb from the weight of the cook's body.

"Last clue marimo," Sanji said before pressing the sword against Zoro's chest.

The cool metal against sensitive nipples barely had time to register before the burn of electricity tore through him, stronger than ever. His back arched off the floor and a shout of pain escaped his lips. Still Sanji held the sword in place. He could feel the sensation in every nerve ending; a twisting, writhing, unidentifiable feeling echoing through his body from the blade of his own sword.

Just as it threatened to be too much for Zoro, the feeling stopped. Zoro cracked open and eye he hadn't known he'd closed. Sanji held Kitetsu just a few inches from his chest. He watched as the swordsman below him regained some composure.

Realization shone dimly in Zoro's eyes, and Sanji smiled triumphantly.

"You finally get it," Sanji said leaning forward. Zoro could feel the outline of Sanji's erection through his pants as he rolled his hips forward. Sanji pulled Kitetsu aside for just a moment and leaned forward to place a gently kiss to the mark left behind from Kitetsu's assault.

Sanji tongue gently teased one nipple. Sanji's gentle tongue and lips felt incredible after Kitetsu's harsh treatment, and Zoro couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his mouth. Sanji looked up from the kiss he was planting against Zoro's tender flesh, and Zoro didn't miss the pleased sparkle he saw in that blue orb.

Sanji kissed and licked the pained imprint on Zoro's chest before moving up, trailing kissed across Zoro's collar bone and up his neck, pausing when he reached the swordsman's ear.

"I understand how he feels," Sanji breathed against his ear. His lips barely brushed against Zoro's skin but it was enough to make the swordsman shiver. "I want the same thing he wants," Sanji continued, rolling his hips into Zoro's again. Zoro let out a gasp as Sanji's straining arousal made contact with his own through too many layers of clothes.

"But you ignore us both," Sanji frowned, pulling way and raising Kitetsu again.

The sword dragged a path from his chest to his navel, a burning, static feeling sparking against his skin as it went. Zoro knew the feeling now, the unidentifiable emotions in Kitetsu were so painfully obvious now that Zoro could feel them too. Burning lust and spiking arousal sparked straight through Kitetsu and into Zoro, causing him to arch and writhe under the sensation.

Sanji smiled down at him, an affectionate smile as he watched the effect Kitetsu was having on Zoro. Kitetsu was quite pleased himself. Sanji could feel the satisfaction bordering on manic happiness through the hilt of the sword as it touched its master, pulling quiet cries from the swordsman. Zoro looked up at him almost pleadingly, and Sanji answered that plea with a grinding thrust of his hips. He could feel the shape of Zoro's erection straining against the fabric of his pants.

Zoro's head tipped back and a ragged moan tore from his throat. Between Sanji and Kitetsu, pleasure and pain were blurring together and the sensations of touch were becoming too much, all from such simple touches. He hadn't even lost his pants yet and he was already coming undone.

Sanji pulled the sword away from where it had come to a stop on Zoro's stomach. He eased back, letting the swordsman catch his breath. Zoro was a sweaty, flushed mess already, and they had barely begun. The swordsman was in bad shape, and if Sanji didn't give him a moment to recover this would all be over far too soon for either Sanji's or Kitetsu's liking.

The sword was humming in his hands, distinct happiness practically making the blade glow. Curiously Sanji brought the sword closer to himself. He'd never had the opportunity to spend so much time with any of Zoro's swords. They were all very important to the swordsman, so much so that Sanji rarely got to look at them, let alone touch them.

Curiously Sanji brought the sword to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against the patterned metal. He could feel the remains of the same stunning attraction the sword held for Zoro, leaving his lips tingling slightly as he pulled away. He wondered if Kitetsu was offended by his spontaneous act. He knew how the sword felt for Zoro and knew the blade didn't know him as more than a stranger that was close to his swordsman. But Kitetsu's humming happiness didn't seem to fade, rather it seemed to grow even more intense under the cook's admiring gaze.

"He likes you," A voice broke Sanji from his observations.

Sanji's eyes flicked to Zoro for a moment. The swordsman was looking up at him, at both of them, with unhidden lust and appreciation shining brightly in his eyes. His face was still slightly flushed, but he looked much more composed than he had before. Sanji turned his attention back to the sword in his hands. The blade was deadly sharp. Sanji had experience with blades, though the ones he was experienced with were smaller and less impressive than Zoro's swords, he could still appreciate the fine quality of the bladesmithing, and the care Zoro showed in maintaining his swords. Kitetsu was a fine quality blade made by someone of true skill. Curse or no curse, the blade was a perfectly crafted weapon.

"You should pay him more attention," Sanji said to Zoro, ignoring his previous comment. "He's an impressive sword."

Zoro seemed to consider this, his eyes falling from Sanji to Kitetsu. Finally after a long stretch of silence, Zoro replied.

"Yes, he is."

Sanji smiled at the thrill of pleasure he could feel run like a shiver through Kitetsu. Curiously he held the blade out, closer to Zoro's face.

Zoro lift his head, angling it enough to press a kiss of his own to the blade. His lips pressed firmly against it for a moment before the parted and allowed his tongue to drag softly up the steel.

The blade in Sanji's hand jerked against his will. He steadied it too late, and Zoro's eyes widened just as blood started flowing from his bottom lip.

"Shit," Sanji hissed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what –"

"S' okay." Zoro assured him. His tongue toyed with the split in his lip. "My bad. I caught him off guard," His tongue retreated again, revealing only a small cut before blood welled up in it again. "It's not bad."

Sanji agreed with Zoro's diagnoses, and the vision of that clever tongue flicking against his own lip had thoroughly distracted him. Before he realized what he was doing his body lurched forward and his lips sealed over Zoro's own. The swordsman tasted of copper and steel and sake. The combination was something mouthwatering, and Sanji couldn't get enough as he delved his tongue into the hot space to seek out more of it.

When he pulled away they were both breathless and the blood from Zoro's still bleeding lip had smeared across both of their mouths. Sanji's tongue made quick work of cleaning it from his own, savoring the lingering taste of copper as he cleaned it away.

Sanji moved himself away from Zoro's hips, and Zoro almost whined at the loss of contact between their bodies. His lament was short lived however as Sanji's hands found the waistband of his pants and tugged down. Zoro lifted his hips, helping Sanji to rid him of the offensive clothing. With Zoro's pants gone, Sanji made quick work of his own clothes, tearing them off of himself at record speed before settling back on top of Zoro's hips.

Sanji's cock was hot, smooth skinned and hard against his own as the cook ground down on him without their clothes in the way. Like with Kitetsu earlier, the lack of covering between them sparked electric pulses of pleasure from Zoro's cock and throughout Zoro's body.

Sanji picked up Kitetsu from where he'd left him for a moment beside Zoro. Zoro watch through lidded eyes as Sanji pressed the back of the sword against his own body, dragging it across his chest and down to his hip; leaving a faint pink line that mirrored Zoro's scar. Zoro could only imagine how it felt. The cook's back arched against the feeling of the cool metal on his skin, and in return his hips ground harder still against Zoro's. A small whimper left Sanji's lips as he flexed his body under Kitetsu's touch.

Zoro was overcome with the desire to touch Sanji, to feel those lean muscles as they flexed and rolled under his hands. He wanted to feel the smooth, pale skin under his hands and he wanted to make Sanji feel just as undone as Zoro had been feeling since this had all began. He wanted to appreciate Sanji's body, and to leave the man panting and exhausted from the attention.

Sanji felt Zoro's eyes on him. He could feel the swordsman's gaze almost like it was a physical touch, and it only added to the pleasure he was feeling. The metal of Kitetsu's blade sparked and tingled against his skin, not with the same burning intensity the sword felt for Zoro, but with enough to fuel the fire building in Sanji's gut.

The display being put on by the two above him coupled with the slow, deliberate rolling of Sanji's hips wound Zoro tighter and tighter.

"Cook," He ground out in warning. As good as everything felt, he didn't want to see it end so soon.

Sanji pulled Kitetsu away from his body, and he gently laid the sword across Zoro's torso. Zoro's back arched slightly under the sudden contact.

"Don't move," Sanji warned. "I'll be right back."

Zoro fought against moving as he felt Sanji get up once more. He would have followed the cook's movements across the room, but the sword lying across his body distracted him. There was less pain now, Kitetsu seeming to have decided not to punish him any further, but to tease him instead. Sharp bolts seemed to leap from the blade at random intervals, making Zoro's cock twitch each time. He was dripping against his own stomach, desperate for touch and release.

Sanji's return took far too long in Zoro's opinion, but when he presented the vial of oil to Zoro's view the swordsman was hardly in the mood to complain.

Sanji's slicked up fingers pushed against his entrance, his free hand encouraging Zoro's legs wider. He pushed through Zoro's entrance into the hot, tight space beyond. Zoro winced slightly at the foreign intrusion but it wasn't long before he was welcoming the feeling. It helped that Sanji's other hand had moved to stroke his cock; firm, steady jerks that went in time to the movements of his fingers.

Kitestu moved slightly on his chest when Sanji's fingers curled inside of him and his promise to hold still was broken by the way his back bowed in pleasure. The sword moved across his chest, sending sparks of pleasure shooting across his sensitive flesh. Zoro cried out, unable to contain his voice against the overwhelming feeling the two were tormenting his body with.

Too soon for Zoro's liking, Sanji withdrew his fingers. Zoro felt the loss and let out a slight groan of disappointment. Sanji smirked at his reaction, coating his cock with the oil in order to fulfill Zoro's wishes.

Zoro felt the cook's hands on his hips, still slick from the lubricating oil, but their grip was firm. Sanji guided Zoro's hips to the best angle, pausing with his cock _right there_ so close to what Zoro needed and yet not granting his desires.

Zoro looked up at him, and found Sanji looking down at him with unbridled affection. The grip of the hands on Zoro's hips were firm but the caress of his thumbs as they brushed against tanned skin were soft, gentle, and worshipping. Zoro had a brief flashback to Sanji's previous comment, about wanting the same thing Kitetsu wanted. About wanting _Zoro._

Zoro knew that feeling now, and tried to convey the same emotion in his eyes. He wanted Sanji, and Kitetsu, badly in that moment, and he was mentally berating himself for ever neglecting to pay either of them the proper attention.

Seeming to see the want in Zoro's eyes, Sanji's lips quirked into a quiet smile before his hips moved forward, burying his erection deep into Zoro's body.

Sanji shivered from the choke sound Zoro made when Sanji pushed his way inside of him. Picking up Kitetsu once again, Sanji began to move his hips, rolling them and thrusting into Zoro again and again.

Zoro moaned at the feeling. Something deep inside of him was shooting motel silver through his bones, liquefying them and leaving him at the cook's mercy. The pressure in his gut was building quickly. With every roll of Sanji's hips and ever brush of Kitetsu's blade against him it wound tighter and tighter, paralyzing him with the need for release.

Finally Sanji pressed the flat of Kitetsu's blade against Zoro's neglected erection. The spine of the sword's blade rested just under the swell of the head, and Sanji was careful to keep the sharp end of the blade away from anything it could do damage too.

Sanji could feel Kitetsu sing with happiness, a feeling that very nearly drowned out Zoro's howls of pleasure. The electric feel Kitetsu produced against his cock right as Sanji thrust in and hit that spot he'd found earlier with his fingers was more than Zoro could take. Come splattered up his chest and his body arched and jerked against his will, hips thrusting up to meet Sanji's and making the cook lance into an orgasm of his own, coming deep inside Zoro with the swordsman's name on his lips.

* * *

Zoro regained consciousness slowly. He was sticky; sweat and come painting his body and becoming more and more uncomfortable as it dried. He was still naked, and his arms were still bound over his head. His shoulders ached from the position his arms had spent too long in. His thighs ached just as badly, thought he tried to work some of their stiffness out by moving them as much as he could.

"You're back," A voice spoke, interrupting his exercises.

Sanji sat a few feet away, still naked as well, but much cleaner looking than Zoro felt. He was sitting cross-legged, Kitetsu resting in his lap as Sanji ran a cleaning rag back and forth over the blade. He stopped, holding the sword up to inspect it in the light. The light reflected brilliantly across the clean surface and Sanji nodded his approval before sliding the katana back into it's saya.

"You could probably do a better job," Sanji said, standing and bringing the now sheathed sword with him to where Zoro still lay. "But I think it's better that I tried anyway."

"Thank you," Zoro replied, impressed by Sanji's thoughtfulness. Taking care of his swords was a big deal, and for the cook to attempt to do so was something impressive.

Sanji nodded, bending over Zoro and untying the knotted tie around his wrists. With his wrists free, Zoro sat up, groaning at the ache he could feel in his back and legs as well as his shoulders.

Sanji leaned Kitetsu against the wrap around bench and straightened the other two to lean with him, before grabbing up a wet rag and tossing it in Zoro's direction. Zoro caught the rag in midair and used it to help clean himself up.

Sanji tossed Zoro his pants as well before setting about dressing himself in his own clothes. Once his shirt and jacket were on he pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one up and savoring the drag of smoke as it filled his lungs. He glanced at the tie in his hands. The fabric was wrinkled and slightly frayed in places, and he decided it was probably a lost cause. Instead of attempting to fix it back around his neck he pocketed it.

Once he was fully dressed, Sanji stood looking out the window, waiting for Zoro to finish cleaning up and get dressed himself. When the marimo was finally done he took up his swords, securing them to their usual place on his hip and joined Sanji.

Sanji exhaled, a cloud of smoke blurring his vision for a moment. Before turning to Zoro and smiling down at the swords at his hip. "Take better care of him, Marimo," Sanji said to him.

"And you?" Zoro asked, curiously. He wasn't sure where exactly he and the cook stood after all of this, but he was sure their relationship had changed in some way.

"I don't need you to take care of me, Idiot," Sanji snorted in reply, making his way to the hatch.

Zoro felt sinking feeling of loss in his gut as he watched Sanji pull the hatch open and start down the ladder of the mast.

Sanji paused thoughtfully just before he'd disappeared entirely from view.

"I don't need you to take care of me…" Sanji repeated. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like for you to return this favor sometime soon."

It was only because his legs were still shaky that he didn't immediately follow the cook down the ladder.


End file.
